Interview
by maisxkura
Summary: Parece mentira que Iwaizumi Hajime, ex jugador de voleibol, pensara por un segundo que saldría impoluto de una entrevista a Oikawa Tooru, su pareja y jugador de la selección japonesa


** Interview**

**.**

_me sigues poniendo como el primer día_

**.**

**Como ya saben, la idea y todos los personajes de Haikyuu le pertenecen a ****Haruichi Furudate sensei****. Este one shot está creado para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje.**

.

A un punto. La selección japonesa de voleibol está a un punto de alcanzar la victoria que les coronaría como el mejor equipo del mundo. Y esta vez, el saque es para Oikawa Tooru. Todos los ojos están puestos en él, lo sabe, lo siente. Japón contiene la respiración mientras Brasil reza a Dios, ambos países, tensos en sus asientos. El estadio está en un silencio sepulcral, incluso los animadores han callado, solo se oyen los jadeos y respiraciones agitadas de los dos oponentes. Los jugadores están al límite, secándose el sudor con sus camisas o brazos, sus cuerpos bajo los efectos de la adrenalina, sus piernas rígidas y dolorosas. Aún así, ninguno quiere perder, se ve reflejado en las pupilas de cada uno.

Sin embargo, la victoria es para los más fuertes, para quienes se mantienen de pie en la cancha y eso, Tooru lo sabe muy bien.

El pitido del árbitro retumba con eco y entonces respira hondo, girando la pelota en sus manos, calientes y palpitantes del dolor. Sus dos orbes, como dos caramelos de café, se oscurecen, retornan a ese estado de concentración máxima que es letal y que Iwaizumi, en el área de periodistas, con el corazón en un puño y las manos empuñadas, conoce mejor que nadie.

Los labios de Oikawa se alzan en una sonrisa que esbozaría un lobo antes de atacar a su presa y el balón se alza al aire. Con cinco grandes zancadas, un gran impulso y el arma que tiene como brazo cargado, salta. Salta alto y los ojos verdes de Hajime lo confunden durante un segundo con un _ángel_ vengador justo cuando su mano golpea con toda su fuerza la esfera, la cual pasa sobre la red plena de energía, pasión y el deseo de una victoria limpia, llegando al área del rival que apenas tiene tiempo para pestañear, clavándose en el suelo como una potente flecha antes de rebotar.

Los pies de Tooru vuelven al suelo, su pecho sube y baja a gran velocidad y se yergue para observar cómo algunos jugadores de Brasil están tendidos en el suelos, perplejos, observando el balón que ahora descansa fuera del área.

_Ha entrado_. La pelota ha entrado.

En ese instante, el silbato vuelve a inundar el estadio, pero queda acallado al segundo por el bullicio que rápidamente se forma. Gritos de júbilo entremezclados con los sollozos y euforia contenida que hace estallar la grada que ocupan los nipones.

Japón ha ganado.

— ¡LO CONSEGUIMOS, SÍ!

El equipo japonés grita entusiasmado entre el bullicio y corren hacia su _setter_, unos derramando lágrimas de alegría y otros en su éxtasis de felicidad, sobre el cual se lanzan en manada, haciéndole pegar uno de sus chillido agudos cuando se desploman en el suelo mientras, tras la red, Brasil cae derrotada frente al vencedor.

Oikawa ríe y pronto, sus ojos se dirigen eufóricos hacia el área periodística, donde Iwaizumi está de pie, radiante, sonriente y orgulloso, muy orgulloso.

**Ø**

— Japón se convierte en el mejor equipo de voleibol tras una dura batalla contra Brasil que no se lo puso fácil durante los cinco sets completos. —Hajime, frente a la cámara, con profesionalidad y el micrófono a un palmo de su boca, resume el partido brevemente veinte minutos después de su final.

Tras la entrega de premios y entre el ánimo de los aún presentes, los fotógrafos se lanzaron sobre los jugadores orientales, capturando cada instante: los abrazos, las sonrisas, las lágrimas, las poses, la euforia, la alegría, el orgullo, la pasión y, también, al rey del partido, Oikawa Tooru. Y él ha estado encantado de complacerles, consiguiendo toda la atención y cámaras.

Aunque ha reservado lo mejor para el final.

Sonriente, con la bandera de su país colgada de su espalda y la medalla en el cuello, observa a Hajime terminando de hablar frente a la cámara. No deja de pensar en lo atractivo que es, en lo bonito que es su perfil. Tooru se considera alguien jodidamente guapo, pero es que Iwa-chan juega en otra liga y eso lo tiene asumido. Aunque tampoco es sorpresa, tiene un gusto exquisito para los hombres, aunque solo haya tenido ojos para _él_ desde que tiene uso de razón.

— ... contamos con el _setter_ de la selección japonesa, el jugador que nos ha traído la victoria. —Oikawa regresa al mundo cuando Hajime se dirige hacia él y la cámara se aleja un poco, encuadrándoles en un mismo plano—. Oikawa Tooru —su nombre suena tan, pero tan bien con su voz—, enhorabuena por el partido de hoy. —Su sonrisa se alarga y le saluda de vuelta, reteniendo el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos, por ahora—. Su saque ha sido decisivo para la victoria, ¿desea comentar algo acerca de ello?

El moreno trata de mantener la postura cuando dirige el micrófono hacia su pareja, reuniendo toda la serenidad posible con su corazón latiendo como loco dentro de él.

— Bueno, mi saque ha dado la victoria, pero ha sido el equipo al completo quién lo ha hecho posible. —Ladea un poco su cabeza, sus ojos caramelo perdiéndose en el bosque verde de los ojos de Iwaizumi, su sonrisa ladina alertándole—. Sonará lógico, pero alguien muy importante para mí me enseñó que hay seis jugadores en la cancha y el equipo con los seis mejores es el más fuerte. —Cita, haciendo que el azabache respira con fuerza, tragando saliva, sonrojándose con sutilidad.

Quiere golpearlo ahí mismo, a besos o a puñetazos, pero quiere golpearlo.

— Es un buen consejo, bastante profundo.

— Sí, a mi persona importante le gusta llegar al _fondo_ de todo. —Resalta sin vergüenza, tensando a Iwaizumi a la par que su compañero, tras la cámara, retiene la risa.

Retira lo de besos, quiere golpearlo a puñetazos.

— Retomando el tema —Hajime trata de ponerle fin a su juego, forzando una pequeña sonrisa amenazante que, a pesar de no ser notado por ningún espectador, sí lo nota Oikawa, leyendo en ella el ultimátum de quedarse calvo sino calla; pero la felicidad que le invade actúa como calmante, apenas se asusta, solo no puede apartar la mirada de él ni dejar de sonreír—, ¿qué siente ahora?

El castaño respira profundamente, tratando de ordenar sus palabras antes de hablar.

— No... no sabría explicarlo. —Se sincera y sus ojos se despegan de su pareja por un instante para contemplar la cancha. Su equipo sigue haciéndose fotos y grabando el estadio, capturando para siempre el ambiente del lugar donde se han proclamado ganadores del mundo. Los espectadores siguen aclamando a sus ídolos entre la alegría que envuelve las gradas. Una imagen que se talla en fuego en su mente—. Es un torbellino de emociones. Hemos dedicado al voleibol horas, sudor, esfuerzo, dolor y sangre. Se ha convertido en oxígeno, tanto para nosotros como para cada uno de los equipos con los que nos hemos enfrentado, saliendo victoriosos incluso al perder, porque hemos aprendido de esas derrotas mucho más. Sin embargo, ahora, podemos permitirnos ser algo egoístas y asegurar con gran orgullo que no hay rival para nosotros, somos los mejores del mundo. —Sus ojos vuelven hacia Hajime, que le observa, atento—. Estoy feliz, Iwa-chan. —Asegura y el azabache agranda sus ojos, reteniendo la respiración cuando la mano del castaño se posa en su cintura, aferrándose a ella—. Y más feliz me hace saber que _tú_ has estado aquí desde el inicio, dándome la fuerza necesaria. ¡Tan feliz que me dan ganas de _besarte_! —Exclama con diversión, dejando boquiabierto a Hajime y perplejo al cámara, al presentador tras el comunicador que controla la conexión, a la reportera que hay unos pasos más allá y a medio Japón frente al televisor.

— ¿¡Q-qué demonios acabas de...?! —Empieza a reclamar un enrojecido y amenazante Iwaizumi, sin embargo, Oikawa ya ha mandado todo al cuerno y aferrado la otra mano a su cintura, acerca sus cuerpos y cierra sus ojos cuando le besa finalmente.

En ese momento, Hajime siente que el mundo se detiene. El calor que emite el cuerpo de Tooru y la suavidad de esos labios que no ha probado en tres días, son suficientes para apaciguarle y dejarse llevar, cerrando también sus ojos bajo su ceño fruncido, importándole una mierda los telespectadores.

Pasan tres segundos que saben a siglos y Tooru rompe con el beso, dejando otro sobre su mejilla caliente, regalándole un fuerte abrazo antes de separarse. Oikawa sonríe, ligero, libre, puro, bajo sus ojos que brillan e Iwa-chan piensa que no se confundió cuando le vio saltar, que realmente Tooru es un ángel.

— Nos vemos, Iwa-chan. Tengo que irme. —Se despide de él, agitando su mano frente a la cámara para hacerlo también de quién fuera que estuviera viendo el programa, y salir del plano, corriendo hacia el resto de su equipo bajo la atenta mirada de su novio, que no regresa al mundo hasta oír la voz del presentador.

— _I-Iwaizumi, seguimos en directo_. —Le recuerda y el muchacho se voltea casi de inmediato hacia la cámara, forzando un poco su sonrisa.

— Bien —carraspea, tratando de retomar el control de sus emociones—, como han podido ver, el equipo se encuentra embriagado de felicidad y pocas palabras pueden decir. Así que, Ukai-san, le devuelvo la conexión.

Y cuando el cámara le avisa de que el directo ha finalizado, el azabache suelta un ruidoso suspiro cuando la conexión se corta, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, las cuales siente temblar como gelatinas.

Shittykawa habrá ganado el mundial, pero más le valía estar preparado cuando llegara a casa. Iba a enseñarle cuán profundo podía llegar una noche más.

...

***aclaro que este Japón en el que está ambientado está algo distorsionado, me explico: no es ningún secreto que los japoneses sean muy respetuosos en cuanto a besarse o incluso abrazarse en público, por no hablar de hacerlo frente a una cámara ahre, sin embargo, en este cortito he decidido no tomarlo en cuanto ni meterme en el tema ni hacer hincapié en ello para hacerlo más fluffy y cursi jejj, ¡espero que no sea una ofensa ni haya molestado a nadie!**

**Bueno, bueno, es mi primer one shot de iwaoi porque no podía aguantar más tiempo sin escribir sobre mis dos padres, así que espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y haya sido de vuestro agrado **«3

**Me inspiré en un fanart que encontré en Pinterest y que pertenece a ****nihui-223art **** que me pareció super lindo, asdfdsa**

**¡Que la vida os sea muuuy dulce, un abrazo gigaaante!,**


End file.
